


It’s alright, you’re with me

by Gaygent8



Category: Splatoon
Genre: (she has great parents don’t @ me), (there will be warnings don’t worry), Angst, Anorexia, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Blood, Character death is mentioned a bit in chap 2 and explained later, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff most of the time but it is dark when it’s dark, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Kissing, Multi, Starvation, Vomiting, Well that’s cute, everything’s fine until shit hits the fan, fatshaming, my phone still can’t tag properly, poor Four I’m so sorry you sweet baby :’’(, wow thats dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent8/pseuds/Gaygent8
Summary: Four, aka Roxxane, gets pulled in whatever Marie is doing. Does she like it?No, but at least Marie is hot





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here I will note all the triggers, except fatshaming, because that’s in almost all the part: 
> 
> Chapter 1: Blood  
> From “Heh, you fresh meats weep when an enemy is stronger than you. Not fresh, at all.” To ‘The woman waved her hand.’
> 
> Chapter 2: Vomiting and blood  
> Vomiting: from ‘The door shut’ to ‘After a couple of missions and a boss battle, it was time for the second boss.’  
> After that they’re a mention of blood up to ‘Four blacked out, but by exhaustion.’
> 
> Chapter 5: Mention of blood from “Square in the jaw, he didn’t miss” to the end of the chapter

‘ _Chubby_

  
_You’re going to stay chubby_

  
_Fat_

  
_Disgusting_

  
_Ugly_

_Chubby_

_Shorty_

_Girly_

  
_That’s never gonna change_

_Even though you’re skinny_

_It’s never enough_

_Not when you look at yourself and feel disgusting_

_You fat pig_

_Stop trying_

_It’s not enough_

_You’re not enough’_

  
_Is what she’s used to everyday. Inkopolis square isn’t so friendly anymore, not without those ‘Heathers’ girls._

“Hey, fatty! Came here to eat snacks and get fatter or what?” A girl screamed.  
“Yeah, what she sai-“  
“Shut up, Cassidy! Ugh, you have such a huge trap!” The girl sighed, then resumed. “Going to the gym any time soon or what? I heard your subscription ran out!” The trio laughed.  
“It’s way too early in the morning to deal with that…” She mumbled to herself.

  
She tried walking away, but it didn’t work this time (not that it would ever work)

  
“What the hell do you thi-“  
“SHUT UP BRITNEY!! God dammit, why do you guys have to always ruin my moment?!”  
“…sorry Heather…” Both girls mumbled.  
“You are not going anywhere, fat whore!” ‘Heather’ screamed.

  
Heather then grabbed the girl by the neck and threw her on the floor.

  
“What are you doing to that poor girl?!” A woman’s voice rises.  
“G-Get away f-from me!” Heather yelped.  
The menacing woman threatened the trio with her green brella. “Stop harassing that girl, you are not staying fresh right now!”  
“O-Okay!”  
“Heh, you fresh meats weep when an enemy is stronger than you. Not fresh, at all.”  
Is ‘stay fresh’ all this woman can say? “C’mon, let’s help you with those knees.” The girl looked down and her knees were, indeed, bloody. Purple ink oozed from the wounds, not something she was new to.

  
The woman waved her hand. “Come here, I’ll help you.”  
She nodded, then quickly followed.

  
***

  
“Well, let’s start by introductions. I’m Marie, from the Squid Sisters. Oh, and by the way, the band-aids are here.”  
Her throat hurt, she did not want to talk, but she forced herself to. “I’m… Roxxane. I’ve never heard of the Squid Sisters.”  
“Nice and WHAT?! For eel, you never heard of us, THE Squid Sisters?! Callie and Marie?!” She looked like Roxxane had murdered someone. “Ok, Marie, add ‘showing the new recruit all of the SQSS songs’ to my to-do list.”  
A voice responded. “Adding ‘showing the new recruit all of the SQSS songs’ to your to-do list.”  
“New… recruit..?” Roxxane asked weakly.  
“Oh yeah, my cousin got kidnapped and I need your help. You know the Great Zapfish is gone, they took my cousin with them. Could you help me rescue my si-cousin with me?” Marie asked.  
“Um… sure, whatever.” Roxxane responded with a fake excited voice. Come on, she didn’t even know that woman!  
“Alrighty Agent Four, let’s get going!” Marie jumped out of seat.

  
Well, Agent Four was her name now.

  
***

  
“First mission, all right! ‘Return of the octarians, rescue the Zapfish!’ does that sound too cheesy?” Marie asked through the headset.  
Four didn’t answer. “Aw, c’mon! I won’t bite! Well, unless you hurt my cousin I’m gonna have to diddly darn snap your neck and be not so friend with you chummy chum friend buddy chum pal!”

  
“GOD you’re annoying! Shut up for a while and I MIGHT be able to save your damn cousin sister… whatever she is!” Four snapped.

  
Dense silence that you couldn’t even be able to cut with a chainsaw. “Ok, I’m sorry. Thanks… for telling me to shut up. I think I needed that.” Marie simply answered.

More silence. “You know, Callie always told me to shut up. Especially when Three was around. I actually have a huge trap!” The woman laughed.  
“Who’s Three?” Four asked, splatting an enemy.  
“Oh, she’s Agent Three. Callie’s Agent One, I’m Two and you’re Four! One big, happy (for the most part and loyal (also for the most part) family!” The woman laughed again.  
“Three sounds… nice.”  
“Ho ho, that is were you will lose your kneecaps. She could kill you with a stare, if that could even be possible. She’s been through some shit, so that explains a lot of her personality.”  
“Hm, color me intrigued.” The girl hummed.  
“Well, her personality is pretty decent, it’s just her attitude. She’s hotheaded, impatient, strong willed, reserved and shy. She doesn’t like attention, but she could cause a scene for a friend. Basically only has us for friends, but I’m sure she would like you!”

“Pretty sure she’s a hazard to me. I’m annoying, so that’s not gonna help.”  
“You… better watch yourself around her kid. It took us a month before she fully trusted us.”  
“Oof.” Roxxane commented.  
“Yeah, but it was worth it! Look at her now, still… the same.” Marie’s voice faded at the end.  
“…you ok, Marie..?” Four asked quietly.  
“Yeah, it’s just… Three lived a pretty…rough life, for a nice person like she is. I don’t know if I should tell you this…” The Idol’s voice faded again.  
“I won’t tell.”  
“Sure, you won’t.” Marie said in a sarcastic tone. “Anyway, she was abused by her dad, got kicked out, gets with an abusive boyfriend. He still hasn’t tried anything, but he still gets drunk and she gets scared. We look out for her, but we can’t always- oh wait it’s her calling me!” At that point, Four had finished her first mission.

  
“Huh..? Wait, come at the Octo Canyon. We can speak about it here. I also got a friend here, just prepare yourself for that.” “It’s ok, we talked about that. She won’t judge you anyway, she’s nice.” “Alright, see you in a few. Stay fresh!”

“Well, looks like we got a friend coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you get all those Heathers references
> 
> And please please please get that Undertale reference


	2. The wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Three and some plot

“So… are you excited to meet the other Agent?” Marie asked.  
“Meh, I’m not that stoked.” Four responded.

In comes a slouching, donning, young Inkling with yellow-green tentacles. She looked like she was crying for a long time. Dark blue eyes turned red because of long-term crying. Her left ear torn and stained by Octarian ink. She didn’t look that friendly.

“Woah, what happened to you?!” Marie exclaimed.  
“That son of a bi- sorry, that guy.” The girl seemed exhausted.  
“Oh, that guy.” Marie spoke like she knew that guy.  
“Got drunk, hit a bottle on the floor, I called you and ran here. Sorry, I’m still covered in ink from the Turf wars and ranked matches.”  
“Do you want me to break his kneecaps?!” Marie yelled.  
“Heh, no.” The Inkling nervous laughed.  
Marie looked at her with a glare. “By the way, let me introduce myself! I’m Agent Three, aka Three, at your service!” Three said with youth in her tone.  
“Nice! I’m Agent Four, aka Four, aka Roxxane, aka Roxx, aka Fatty- oh god.” Four trailed off.  
“F-Fatty?! You’re as skinny as a vegetarian fox!” Three yelped.  
“I’m s-so sorry! I get called l-like that a-all the time at s-school…”  
“I’m gonna break their faces!” Three screamed with a hint of enjoyment.  
“Please don’t!” Four joked with her.  
“Alright look. Three, you’re gonna have to stand up for yourself. I could teach you both, but Four needs to save Callie.”  
“Why not me?!” Three got taken aback.  
“You need to take care of yourself, Three. That stuff isn’t light.” Marie calmly explained.  
Three huffed. “Yeah… by the way, Four! How old are you?” Three asked.  
“Doesn’t look like it, but I just turned 17.” Four gulped loudly.  
“Woah, ok..!” Three looked surprised. “Sorry, you just look really young!”  
“Should I take that as a compliment or not?” Four joked.  
“Compliment. Some people think I’m 30, so I’m only sparing you.”  
They all laughed. “Ok, I gotta go. I promised my mom to be there soon. Bye, see you next time!” Three said with enthusiasm.  
“Bye!” Four and Marie said in unison.

The door shut.

Four felt hunger spiking in her stomach. Her mouth produced a lot of saliva, which wasn’t a good sign.

“Marie, I don’t feel really good…” Four muttered.  
“Can you elaborate?”  
“I feel… like I’m gonna throw up.”

***

‘ _Oh no, that **cannot** be good’_ Marie told herself. If that kid got bullied for her body, she certainly had body issues. Body issues... fatshaming… oh no. Oh Cod no. ‘ _Don’t tell me she’s… what I think..?’_

“Have you ate lately?” Marie asked.  
Four hesitated. “No…” She finally admitted.  
“It’s alright, I’m here. You’re with me, I’m gonna take care of you.”  
“Thanks Mar-“ Four’s sentence got cut off by a gag and boom. It happened out of nowhere.

Marie just petted Four’s back for a while, not interrupting anything. Four seemed to only vomit water, which was strange. _‘Is she trying to fill up on water only?!’_ Marie thought in panic.

“You ok, Four..?” Marie hesitated.  
Marie waited for an answer. After the last gag, Four answered. “I guess… thanks Mari-“ Another sentence cut off by another gag.

She wanted to vomit but the only thing that came out was a little bit of water. ‘Poor child…’ Marie’s maternal instincts kicked in and she just wanted to protect that damn child. Shield her from anything that might hurt her.

“I’m… really hungry…” Four mumbled after a while of silence.  
“I’m gonna get you food, don’t worry.”

***

After a while, of course Marie wanted some explanations. Bla bla bullying bla bla I don’t eat because I feel bad because there’s not enough for everyone, all that mumbo-jumbo.

“That’s… that’s rough buddy…” Marie calmly exclaimed.  
“Whatever. Are we gonna save Callie or not?!” Four stood up so quickly that Marie got scared.  
“Sure, let’s go, Agent Four!”

***

After a couple of missions and a boss battle, it was time for the second boss.

“‘The showdown, fear the Octo samurai!’ Does that sound good?” Marie asked  
“That’s nice, I like it!” Four responded happily.  
“Ok, basically, don’t die. That’s all you have to do.”  
“I think I know that by now!”

Four ran and attacked the boss with a vertical flick of the roller. He did not like that and hit back, but more forcefully. The impact of the ink pushed Four on the ground. At least she reduced the damage by turning on her side.

“FOUR!” Marie screamed in desperation.

Four remembers standing up, arm covered in blood, and walking. 

Then

Black.

***

“Ugh, what happened..?” Four asked, rubbing her head.  
“You got hit and the impact broke the side of your vest, hitting your skin. Because it was with brute force, the ink had time the infiltrate your skin and stained. You should be glad that you didn’t die by being crushed. You somehow went into an adrenaline state and beat the boss in a matter of seconds and come back, but you blacked out in my arms.” Marie explained.  
“No… I-I didn’t do that… I’m not that good…” Four mumbled.  
“Look, you’re under shock, it hurts, but you need to relax. Don’t stress and it’ll be fine.” Marie spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

Four blacked out, but only by exhaustion.

‘ _Child, you are in great pain, but don’t let that stop you.’_  
_Huh?! Who the hell are you?!_  
_‘Does the name Jack reminds you of anything..?’_  
_Is this a dream?!_  
_‘Well, in the proper sense, yes. But no, you are actually talking to a ghost in a dream. I can assure you that.’_  
_Nice!_  
_‘Just know that you are very strong and you will make it.’_  
_Yep, I know that!_

_Then he faded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect why weeded???
> 
> And haha Avatar/My hero academia reference


	3. The not-so-hard boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Four is emo and beats a very easy boss. Also she almost dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply for this except death for the start. Nothing too graphic, no blood. Only scars, but lightly

Four woke up after a very long nap. When she did wake up, Marie wasn’t there.

  
“Ugh, my arm…” Four whined.

She still got up from the small couch as went out the door, her right arm limp, and opened the door with her non-dominant hand. The door creaked, disturbing some little birds.

Four started walking towards the kettles. Saying Marie’s name, she expected some kind of answer. Four started to yell her name after a while of searching.

‘Ugh, it’s no use. I’m not gonna find her like tha- oh. I have an idea’. She smirked and yelled at the top of her lungs:

‘CALLIE IS THE BEST SQUID SISTER!!!’ It was a dick move, she admits it, but whatever works, works.

Suddenly, a voice yelled ‘I AM THE BEST SQUID SISTER!!’

  
“Found her.” Four mumbled and laughed.  
“What the hell were you screaming for?!” Marie superjumped to Four’s location.  
“I wasn’t able to find you.”  
“You little shit.” Marie scoffed.  
“You didn’t mean that.” Four joked.  
“Yes I did.”

  
Four scoffed and continued with her missions. It was refreshing kicking Octarian butt, frustration was out. Octavio is gonna pay for what he did to her. Not just Four, but Callie too, and especially Marie. Sometimes, Marie would cry out of the blue. It was really heartbreaking.

Four can understand Marie. She too lost a sibling.

Jack, her brother, was in a car crash with his 2 other friends. Being the sweet guy he was, he stayed sober while his friends got drunk. They wanted to go home and Jack offered to drive. His friends, after 10 minutes of arguing, forced him to be in the back of the car and not drive.

The two friends drove on the busy highway. They kept slipping because it was raining, basically a storm. Jack commanded they stopped and the driver looked back at him. While he did that, he wasn’t looking in front of him. Jack screamed and they fell off the highway down on the other highway under them.

When they finished falling, they got hit a last time off the road by another car.

Jack, with the last of his strength, called 911. He pulled through for another hour.

One of his friends survived, while the other friend and himself passed away.

The driver was convicted of drinking and driving and sentenced to life in prison for killing two other persons.

  
The funeral was hard for Four. She loved her brother very much, and she would never wish that to him.

Weirdly enough, Four visited the surviving friend once. He was mutilated, but not as much as she would’ve thought. The conversation wasn’t… friendly, to be frank.

But, she passed that stage of grief a long time ago.

  
On the other hand, Marie never got separated from Callie. She wasn’t used to not being close. She was never used to not hear her voice, see her or touch her.

Four knew that sense of loneliness.

The void you feel when they’re not there.

It’s.. almost surreal.

Great, she was starting to cry.

  
“Four, are you alright..?” Marie hesitantly spoke.  
“Yeah, I’m just… remembering stuff, I guess…”  
“…” Marie didn’t respond immediately. “You know, sometimes I worry about you.” She finally spoke.  
“Why?”  
“Well, not in a bad way!” Marie chuckled. “It’s just… agent work is difficult and intense. I don’t want you to overwork yourself to a point you can’t go back…” Marie trailed off.  
Four just hummed in agreement.

  
***

  
“Huh, I didn’t think Octavo was that bad at recycling!” Marie scoffed.  
“Wait, what are you talking about?” Four asked.  
“Three battle the Octostomp before. He isn’t that bright, nor fast or hard to beat.” Marie half spoke to herself.

Marie mumbled some stuff to herself while Agent Four was hesitantly waiting, not sure of what to think about that comment.

“The Octostump returns, lips for days! What do you think?” Marie says.  
“‘Lips for days’? I don’t get it.”  
“Oh, you’ll see.” Marie chimes.

  
Now she was scared. Not because of the boss, just because of Marie’s ‘you’ll see’.

***

Four entered the kettle finally, and was faced by

A block.

  
_A block._

  
**_A BLOCK?!??_ **

Four burst out laughing. In a while she was on the floor basically dying.

  
“Please don’t underestimate it, Agent Four.” Marie said, chuckling too.  
“How can I not?! It’s a block!” Four managed to wheeze.

  
She superjumped in front of the supposed ‘hard enemy’.

It activated and jumped in the air. Crashing kind of far from her, the ground resonated. He was big, but not threatening. She saw worse, let’s be honest.

He tried to jump and splat her, but she was quicker. She inked the side of the Octostump and climbed to hit the exposed tentacle.

He jumps back, away from her. He yelps and armour grows on him.

She spots the buckle and pulls to the conclusion that that’s his weak spot. She isn’t very bright, but anyone could tell that.

When the buckle was broken, Four heard Marie jump off of the squeaky couch and say “Nice work, you can ink his body!”

And that’s what she did. The process was just repeating itself.

Now for the final phase. He jumped backwards, as usual, but…

“GAAAAAAAUGH! THIS DUDE JUST GREW TWO MORE FACES!” Marie screamed.  
“Unthinkable… his armour is completely uninkable!” Sheldon’s time was surprised.

  
Okay, um, yeah this is happening.

Um.

Now what.

Oh.

OH.

The buckles exist.

Yeah, basically the easiest boss that existed.

***

  
“Ugh, I need a break. I’m super wiped out.” Four groaned while letting herself fall on the old couch.  
“Welcome to the club, my dear.”  
“How did you, or any of the agents, manage to do that work?!” Four asked.  
“Me and Callie basically did nothing. Agent Three did it all.”  
“…that explains a lot.”  
“SHUT UP, PRICK!” Marie screamed before Four jumped up and started running for her life.


	4. The suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marie takes interest in Four, Three has a breakdown and Four’s ringtone is Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t bother checking this part so excuse missing words or stuff like that :/

Four came back from the mission and let herself fall ok the couch lazily. Marie just say elegantly next to her.

“So, Agent Four. Can you tell me more about yourself..?” Marie asked.  
“Well, there’s not that much to know about me, let’s be honest. I’m not very interesting!” Four chuckled.  
“Oh, I’m sure you are.”  
“Well, I play Turf war sometimes. I’m not that bad in ranked, but everyone is a really ass wipe sometimes. My parents are really nice! My mom is super short, shorter than me! My father just a bit taller than me. Jack, my brother, was like, super tall.”  
“Hm, so your family is short?”  
“Yep, and I’m no exception!” Four joked.  
“You’re really interesting, Agent Four.” Marie calmly said.  
“I have a nice doggo named Mika. She’s a whole bastard and is pretty much taller than me when she stands up, but she’s my tall bastard.” Four spoke, looking out the window. She noticed movement, so she was looking out for it.  
“Hm, that sounds nice. What’s wrong by the wa-“ Marie got cut off by Four reaching for her Hero shot newly named Henry and burst out the door.

She started running after the person running away. Marie called her on her headphones.

“Agent Four, answer me!” Marie screamed.  
“I saw movement outside the cabin and someone or some people are getting away.” Four responded to the call with a cold voice.  
“Alright, stay safe then, Four. Imma just call you and if you need anything, I can help.” Marie offered. 

Four didn’t bother responding. She did see blue, orange and green moving, so the chase wasn’t over. 

After a while of running and shouting, she caught up to the culprits. 

“Hey, stop running or I shoot!” Four screamed.

Being the tech savvy she was, she pulled out her phone recorded the whole thing. She took the time to observe everything about them. From their shoes to their hairstyles. 

The, presumably men, were wearing black hoodies with the hood on, the green was wearing white and black shoes. She couldn’t remember the brand, but kept that in mind. The two others were wearing purple slugs.

They had big black bags, very sketchy. They were pretty fast, you know, for transporting a fricking bag over their shoulders. 

Movement was in one of the bags, but she couldn’t do anything because they were out of her reach. But, the most suspicious thing was that none of the bags were moving. The other two weren’t moving. 

After a while, she stopped chasing them. It was useless at that point. They were too fast and out of her weapon range.

She still wondered what were in those bags when she went in the Towering Towers level.

The level was long, but not hard. Marie, Sheldon and Agent Four converse a bit, but Four just thought about these three strange men. What were they doing? Where were they going?

She’d have to ask Marie for that one.

***

After the mission, Four of course went to Marie. It was nighttime at that time. Four was exhausted, hungry and just wanted to sleep in her bed.

“You look tired, Four. Do you want to sleep?” Marie asked.  
“Yeah, I’m also really hungry. Thanks for asking by the way.” Four responded, plopping down on the bed.

Marie turned around and took a bowl of instant noodles. She served it in a bowl and passed it to Four, who was basically tasting it already.

In between bites, Four asked what was urging her. “Hey, Marie?”  
“Yes Agent Four?” Marie looked up from her own bowl of noodles.  
“You know the people I was chasing earlier?”  
“Yep.”  
“Well, I recorded them and I kind of remember how they look. I could turn it in, do you agree?” Four explained while Marie silently slurped her soup.  
“Well, did they seem suspicious?” Marie asked after a while of slurping.  
“If black hoodies and big bags are suspicious, yes.”  
“Hm…” Marie thought for a while, then resumed. “I’m gonna call Three, I just have that gut feeling, you know..?” Marie hesitantly spoke.

They then heard a female scream from Octo Canyon.

Agent Four put the bowl next to her and darted for the origin of the sound.

***

Four was just ready to vomit everything and sleep, but she needed to repress everything. She was an Agent, she couldn’t be weak. Someone could be in danger.

Suddenly, someone, a tall, green Inkling, ran towards Four.

“Agent Three?!” Four screamed.

Three tripped in Four’s arms and started to sob.

“T-they tried t-to take me, a-and they stole a-a lot of eggs.” T-three men in b-black hoodies o-on.” Three spoke between sobs.  
“Oh, so that’s you I saw!” Four exclaimed.  
“Y-Yeah, I s-saw you before I-it was too l-late. I was f-fighting the guys,, b-but they w-were too menacing.” Three managed to calm down.  
“Hm…” Four thought for a second. They probably had to go see Marie, she’d be worried sick about Agent Three not responding.

***

Marie took care of Three while Four was doing the other missions and the boss, the Octoshower. 

Something you probably don’t know about her is that she is the absolute worst with the charger. She can’t aim to save her life. 

‘You would not believe your eyes, If ten million fireflies, lit up the world as we fell asleep…’

Oh coddammit 

“Hey, mom!” Four spoke in a very fake enthusiastic tone.  
“Hello sweetie! I’m just calling to ask if you’re gonna eat or sleep at home!”  
“I’m not, sorry. I gotta go, bye love you mom!”

She quickly ended the call as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized nothing makes sense in my timeline
> 
> Fuck
> 
> I’ll probably delete this chapter/edit it a lot because of this
> 
> Please help me it’s 12:30 am I’m dying inside
> 
> Edit: yeah I edited it it makes more sense


	5. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Four beats Octavio. 
> 
> Fluff happens
> 
> A lot
> 
> Mention of blood from “Square in the jaw, he didn’t miss” to the end of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wasn’t that a ride!   
> In the next chapter, it’ll be the start to Color Clash, just a week after Four’s win against Octavio

“So, how’s Agent Three..?” Four gently asked when walking in. 

“She’s… quite shaken up, let’s be honest.” Marie spoke in that gentle voice of hers. 

“Well, no wonder.” Four gave a quick nervous laugh at the end of her sentence. 

  
  


Three was asleep in the lap of Marie. What a lucky squid she is.

Four should get injured more to do that…

  
  


“Is Three injured..?” 

“Just a little scared, that’s all. It could have been worse, but it wasn’t, thankfully.”

“That’s a good thing, at least.” 

Silence loomed over them. Only Three’s quiet snoring is heard in the room. 

Anyway, any silence is comfortable with Marie. Every moment with her is nice. She  _ is  _ a chill person, after all. 

Does she have a crush?

  
  


…

  
  


No

  
  


Of course not

Why would anyone think that

  
  


***

  
  


Of course Four has to go back to doing her missions. 

She  _ was  _ getting a bit more nervous since she was about to fight Octavio and rescue Callie.

Marie kept reassuring her that ‘everything’s gonna be fine! You’re very good, Agent Four!’

Like that’s gonna help. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


“MARIE!!! I’M REALLY SCARED!!” Four whined.

“Oh my Cod, Four. You’re gonna be fine. Just save Callie is all.” Marie urged Four to the kettle.

“I DON'T WANNA MESS UP!!” She continued to cry. 

“Just  _ go! _ You can’t know if you’ll mess up if you don’t do it!”

“Yeah, you’re right…”

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Marie did a thumbs up.

Four gave a confident smirk and went in the kettle. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


You know, a really big arena is  _ wayyy _ more intimidating when a lot of Octarians are there. 

But, she does spot  _ one. _

One particular Octoling. 

She has her hair a bit different. Less voluminous. 

More pink. 

She’s rather tall, but that’s very common. 

She almost looks…  _ innocent.  _

Anyway, she sees a kind of… ship? She doesn’t really know for sure, but it sure doesn’t look like anything she  _ ever  _ saw. 

She superjumps forward. Anxiety is spiking up. She  _ slowly _ walks towards the ship thing. 

  
  


“Let’s go, Agent Four!” Marie screams. 

“Wait, is that… CALLIE?!”

  
  


What

  
  


What the actual  **FUCK** is going on

  
  


“I told you to leave.” Callie has those glasses on. They are, dare she say, pretty cool!

“Callie, why?”

“Now you leave me no choice. Prepare to be rocked! Hey, DJ!”

The platform began to rise. 

It sucks in the giant Zapfish????

What the hell???? 

She never signed up for this??????????

She feels she’s gonna have a bad time…

“Octavio in da houuuuuuuuuse!”

What in the actual  **fuck.**

**Who is this guy?!?**

“GYAHAHA! I remixed Callie’s brain!”

“Time for our first song of the night: Bomb rush blush!”

“Time to drop the beatdown!”

Oh no. 

Music starts to play, and it’s indeed, Bomb rush blush. But with a little twist. 

Callie’s singing is…  _ off _ somehow. 

  
  


Octavio’s fists come straight for her. 

Her only logical option is to hit them back. 

The music is very stressful. She’s sweating a lot in the shirt, too. That doesn’t help. 

And of course, he has to pull a sneaky on her and hit her with both of his fists. 

Square in the jaw, he didn’t miss. 

  
  


“AGENT FOUR! ARE YOU OK?!?” Marie yells over the headphones. 

“Yep, I’m fine!” She says as she’s spitting purple blood out of her mouth. 

  
  


Various, uneffective attacks later, she manages to hit him square in the side of the ship. He falls down, so she wants revenge. 

She starts to ink the  _ shit  _ out of him, but he superjumps back to his ship. 

Then, a flying  _ fucking car comes in with Marie on top _ . YOU KNOW WHAT SHE MIGHT AS WELL BE DREAMING ALL THIS. 

“I’m here, hold on!” Marie yells for Four to hear. 

Marie charges her Hero shot, aims precisely, and then SHOOTS CALLIE?!?! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE DO THAT?????? 

Of course, Callie yelped in pain. 

“NOOO! The hypnoshades!” Octavio screamed as he tried to find them. 

“Yes! That was a direct hit from my special low-tide ink!” Marie had excitement in her voice. That gave Four a bit more motivation. 

Callie groaned. “Now, Agent Four! While Callie is stunned! Make DJ-Octavio pay!”

Tide goes out started to play. Marie’s singing is…  _ beautiful and emotional.  _ Four almost wanted to cry because of the passion she felt. 

But then, Bomb rush blush played along. It was a clash between two cousins in a quarrel. 

  
  


_ BAM! _

_ OH HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT GUY.  _

He hit her fair and square on the shoulder and arm.  _ Right _ where she was previously hurt. 

Blood all over. On her clothes, arm, hands, floor, legs, thighs, even face. 

Purple was the only thing she saw. Not even a bit of yellow. 

  
  


“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Marie yelled at Octavio. 

Of course, she can’t give up. She’s been  _ through  _ this before. 

Her parents, her dog, her friends, Callie….

  
  


_ Marie _ . 

  
  
  


Oh that was  _ it.  _

  
  


_ “AHHHHH! I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU  _ **_PAY!_ ** _ ”  _ Four lets go all of the frustration, stress, pain, hunger, and just  _ charges. _

“Wh-What?!” Octavio can  _ not  _ see what’s going to happen next. 

  
  


She gives everything she has, very bit of strength. Just for Marie. Marie only. Just think about Marie. Don’t think about yourself, only Marie matters. 

  
  


Octavio is so confused he doesn’t even know what’s happening, so he loses track of how many times he laughed his fists at Four. 

He gets knocked out again.  _ God _ , she wants to kill him. 

But Marie takes out a radio.

  
  


“Callie, remember!”

  
  


Calamari Inkantation. 

Of course. 

  
  


Callie, slowly comes back to her senses and speaks a bit of gibberish before…

“I remember!” 

She jumps and her original Squid Sister outfit goes back on. They look at each other with determination and start singing. 

An inkrail appears with a Rainmaker in front of her. 

  
  


…

  
  


>:3

  
  
  
  


She’s not that good with the Rainmaker, but anything counts, right?

She hops on the inkrail and goes fucking  _ ballistic  _ with the thing. 

  
  


_ Octavio’s gonna pay, Octavio’s gonna pay, Octavio’s gonna pay, Octavio’s gonna pay- _

  
  


That’s all she can think of. Rage and determination fuelling her. And a little bit of adrenaline (a  _ lot _ actually). 

  
  


Of course, she hits his fists again and again until.

  
  


“Four, jump down and finish this once and for all!” Marie commands Four. 

“I’m going to do that gladly, Marie.”

  
  


She jumps, screams and hits him with the Rainmaker. 

  
  
  


“VICTORY!” Is yelled over the speakers. 

Everyone grows quiet and shuffle out of the room. 

  
  


She quickly grabs the Zapfish and ends the mission. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Thank you  _ sooo _ much, Agent Four!” Callie pulls Four in a rather tight hug. 

“Hey; watch out for my arm!” Four squeals. 

“Oh- I’m so sorry! We need that bandaged up quickly!” Callie gasps and quickly runs in the cabin. 

Marie settles down next to Four on the floor. 

“Thank you, Agent Four. I never thought it would end that way” Marie looked up and down Four’s rather  _ broken and bloody  _ arm. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fi-“

“NO IT’S NOT!”

Oh

“He hurt you because of  _ me.  _ You don’t deserve this!” Marie started to tear up. 

Callie stood in the door, but went back inside. 

“Marie, it’s ok, I’m  _ fine _ .” Four tried to reassure Marie. 

“I  _ love you _ , Four! I really don’t want  _ anything  _ to happen to you  _ ever again!” _

Marie pulls Four in a tight hug. 

“Wait.  _ Love me?  _ Like, I love my parents or..?”

“No, ugh. I messed up, didn’t I?” Marie looked up with an exasperated smile. 

“No, you didn’t.”

  
  


And Four goes for the kiss.

By the way, she never kissed anyone, so it was probably just like a fish. 

It wasn't, thanks to Marie. She actually knew what she was doing. 

Kissing an idol is…  _ FUCKING AWESOME _

MAN SHE WANTED MORE. 

It felt like it lasted an hour, but an hour of sunshine and happiness, butterflies, and  _ pain.  _

  
  
  


“Um… am I  _ interrupting  _ something..?” Callie asked shyly. 

“YES YOU ARE GO AWAY!” Marie quickly pulled away.

“Actually, no. I’m bleeding to death.”

“Oh, right.”

Callie sits down in between Four and Marie, since it’s Agent Four’s right arm that’s literally shattered to pieces. And on top of that, the Hero hoodie she has is just soaking up the blood. The majority of the sleeve is torn off. 

“Hey, Callie, Marie? Will I get another hoodie like this..?” Four asks. 

“Of course! We can’t let you do any missions without proper armour!” Callie responds rather quickly. 

“Thanks, both of you.” 

“Hey, I just thought about that!” Marie exclaims after a while of silent pain from Agent Four. “Should we play our new song that’s coming out soon?”

“Sure! Queue Fresh Start!” 


	6. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end
> 
> Or not...?

“So, Agent Four, how’s your arm?” Three sips her coffee. 

“Hurts, but I’m fine. Marie’s helping me a lot recently. You feel me?” 

“Yeah,  god  I just  wish  someone could do that to me. Just… take care of me.”

“Pfft, you want a girlfriend  just  for that?”

“Of course not, dumbass!”

“HAHAHAH! You know I’m joking, right?!” Four spits out her water. 

“Woah, the situation wasn’t  that  funny.”

“It was.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“You’re just taking my fucking bait, Three! Just putting oil on the fire, bro!”

“Please don’t call me ‘bro’ anymore. It’s really weird.”

“Fine… anyway, I heard Marie and Callie have a mission for you?”

“Yeah, I’m going today. Underground system thing. They don’t know what’s happening, Cap’n is nowhere to be seen and they need someone to investigate. Since you can not be quiet, they chose me.”

“Aw  man! I really wanted to go!”

“Remember that they know me better than you. They’ve known me for about 3 years. You… a week.”

“ Touché .”

“And also… you literally have a broken arm.”

“No  shit  Sherlock.”

“I’m way less clueless than you, miss.”

“Don’t call me miss again.” 

“Anyway, I really don’t want to investigate that place. Seems shady to me.”

“What about it?”

“Octoling sanitariums, some domes are connected to the metro route. It seems, by Marie’s research, that they make the people who go through there pass easy to hard tests to get to the Surface. That’s why we’ve seen Octolings more often; they’re escaping from the Underground.”

“Doesn’t seem that safe to me. Be careful down there.”

“I was never not careful, newbie.”

“Actually” Marie leans over the couch. “You were  always  not careful.”

“That was 2 years ago, doesn’t count.”

“Mhhh, not sure, but go off.”

  
  


Marie turns around and disappears. Three can’t be bothered to look. 

  
  


“Anyway, are you the least bit excited?” Four grabs her water and looks back to Three. 

“Meh, just another mission I guess. I’ve been on so many missions I can’t even count them anymore.”

“Geez, that’s a lot. I can’t wait to actually do more missions!”

“No, you’re not. It’s hard, potentially dangerous and very exhausting.”

“ Still.”  Four takes another sip and clicks her tongue. “You’re not standing around and playing simple Turf war or try hard Ranked battles.”

“I just have to agree with you.  But , just look at your arm. You don’t want that to happen again.”

“ No.”

“Exactly.”

“But it would be so  fun!  Kicking Octarian butt is entertaining enough on it’s own, imagine being an even  more  secret agent!”

“Sure, keep dreaming kid.”

“I’m not a  kid , you are!”

“At least I don’t act or look like one.”

“You bitch!” Four pushes Three off the couch, but smart enough to take the drink first so it wouldn’t spill. 

“You’re  that  salty?! Sweet Zapfish!” Three rubs her head. 

“That’ll teach you!”

“It taught me that  you  will never be able to play with me in Ranked!”

“Hey, your eyes remind me of someone…”

“No, you’re probably mistaking me for someone else. You don’t know me, I don’t know you.”

“Hm…. I don’t know… Do you know that one Profeshional Turf War player? You know, baby blue ink, black and white hoodie..?”

“Nope, don’t know them.”

“A girl… piercing blue eyes?”

“Nope.”

“A  fucked up ear. Hands so torn up she was removed her licence..?”

“you son of a bitch.” Three whispers, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Ha-ha! You admitted it!” Four jumps around, Three just lays in defeat on the ground. 

“Why the hell did you bring it up  now? ”

“I just got a good look at your eyes. They’re one of a kind!”

“They aren’t  that special. You’re just exaggerating.”

“They  are!  Deep blue fading to aqua, that’s amazing!”

“No, it  isn’t! ”

“Say what you want, I think it’s special.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Whatever, I at least got to meet my teenage idol!” 

“ What?!  I wasn’t  that  special!”

“You won the tournament 2 times first place!”

“And…?”

“There  were only 2 tournaments! ”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Can you two  stop  arguing?” Marie pulls each one’s tentacles. 

“Ow, ok Marie! Let go!” Four pleads with her to stop. She doesn’t. 

“Three, do you need something?” Marie asks. 

“Um, yeah. I do.”

“Four, stay here. I’m going to talk to Three a bit. Callie’s in the cabin if you want.”

“Sure, thanks Mar.”

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Why would she bring it up  now is my question!”

“She told you; she got a good look at your eyes. Anyone would kill to get eyes that pretty.”

“Oh my- Ok. They aren’t  that  pretty.”

“Hmm” Marie hums for a good half a minute. “Well, yes.”

“Ugh, I hate this conversation.”

“Ok, what do you want to talk about, then?”

“Nothing, I’m done.”

“Whatever you say, Three.”

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Hm… sorry Four. We gotta let Three have this one. BUT, if something goes downhill, you’re the first respondent.” 

“Yes! Thanks, Marie! I promise I won’t be a let down this time!” Four cheerfully says. 

“Oh, quit that nonsense! You’re super good, Agent Four!” Callie chimes in,, emerging from the little cabin.

Three walks out of the small cabin right after Callie.

“Looking good, Three!” Four chirps. 

“I like the cape, did you do it?” Marie asks. 

“I sewed the 3 on the cape!” Callie readjusts the star on her beanie.

Three just hums. “Well, are you ready?” Marie breaks the small silence. 

Agent Three nods once. “Alright, you got your phone fully charged, your headset and we do too! Call us if you need anything, Alright?” Callie slides in. 

The rather tall Inkling nods again, her mantle rippling with scared light blue and happy yellow.

“Aw, don’t be scared! You’ll be fine! Even Cap’n will join you eventually! Well, you gotta save him, but still!” Four speaks in a rather excited voice.

  
  


Three turns around and superjumps to Mount Nantaï.

  
  


“She’s growing up so fast, isn’t she..?” Marie says, wiping a happy tear away.

“Yep” Both the agents say in unison.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be as cheesy as all the other ones but thank you for pulling through all of this :^) 
> 
> I particularly like this because I love Agent 4 with all of my heart and I hope you do too!
> 
> I’m almost done with Color Clash so I can soon move on to other projects so stay tuned!
> 
> -Salty


End file.
